Sailor Moon - Guardians of the Four Points
by Seiya Kou2
Summary: Sailor Moon story. Set after the Sailor Stars series. Introduces new senshi.
1. New Enemies, New Senshi and Shadow Demon...

Chibi-Usa, who was now a teenage girl with similar hair to her mother, stood over a dark shadow-like being and held up a white crystal. The crystal engulfed the shadow in a burst of hot pink light. The shadow shrunk and faded and when it couldn't shrink anymore, exploded into a million black stars. The girl shoved the crystal back in the gold bracelet, that was on her right hand. 

* * * *

Chibi-Usa walked into a Usagi's bedroom, five minutes later, to find Usagi playing the Sailor V game. Usagi, now in her mid-twenties, was still playing video games and reading comics, but also spending time with Mamoru. Luna was lying on Usagi's bed and jumped onto Chibi-Usa as she walked in.  
Chibi-Usa walked up to Usagi and reported, "On the way home from school, there was another Shadow Demon, Usagi."  
"I sense another invasion of an evil being. Chibi-Usa our peace is over," said Luna worriedly.  
"Come on, Usagi," said Chibi-Usa  
"And I'm too sick with this disease to be a senshi now. You'll have to take over for me, until I get better, Chibi-Usa." said Usagi, turning around to face Chibi-Usa, then giving her a hug.  
"Yeah, right, your not that sick! Thats just yoyr excuse for getting out of being Sailor Moon for a while, besides you still go to Uni," said Chibi-Usa.  
Usagi walked over to Chibi-Usa and hit her over the head, "Don't be bitch, I am sick and University is a lot less stressful than Senshi work," snapped back Usagi.  
"Ow!" screamed Chibi-Usa.  


* * * *

The next day after Chibi-Usa's encounter with the Shadow Demon, the Senshi, minus Sailor Moon, are sitting around a table at Rei's Shrine and discussing the situation.  
"Well, first of all, we have to discover the source of the disturbance in the peace," Haruka, said placing her arm around Michiru, "Michiru and I will go out scouting for those shadows."  
"Are you sure you don't want me and Hotaru to come with you," asked Chibi-Usa, looking from Haruka, to Hotaru.  
"No, we'll be fine," Michiru stood up and pulled out her transformation pen. Haruka did the same.  
"Neptune Crystal Power, make up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power, make up!"  
The two of them transformed into Super Sailor Neptune and Super Sailor Uranus and went out the door to find the shadows.  
"Okay, so what do we do now? Just wait?" asked Makoto restlessly.  
"I'll go home and see if I can find anything on these shadows, on my computer," offered Ami and stood up, "Luna, you can come and help me."  
Luna followed Ami out the door, leaving the rest of the senshi, Artemis and Diana to do nothing.  
"What do we do while we wait for them to get back?" asked Chibi-Usa, annoyed that she couldn't do anything to help.  
"Play Voleyball!" suggested Minako, loudly, jumping from her seat.  
"Whatever," said Rei grumpily. She was just as annoyed as everyone else was, that she couldn't do anything.  
Minako, ran over to her bag, pull out a volleyball and ran outside, "Come on!"

* * * *

Ten mintues are they had left the shrine, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were in Haruka's car.  
Looking at Neptune out of the corner of her eye, Uranus asked, "Do you see anything?"  
At the very second Neptune was about to answer, a Shadow Demon jumped out of a tree and on to the bonnet of Haruka's car.  
Uranus swerved to the side of the road sending the Shadow Demon flying into a tree. Neptune and Uranus jumped out of the car and got ready for the Shadow to attack. The Shadow's eyes glowed a deep blood red and they blasted a thin red beam at the senshi. The beams hit the Senshi, but the two sailor's were barely even scratched. With the Senshi on the floor the Shadow Demon ran off.  
"Damn it!" screamed Uranus, fustrated. She sped off after the Shadow.  
"Wait up!" shouted Neptune, getting up and running after Uranus.

When the two of them finally catch up to the Shadow Demon, they see it standing next to a girl with medium-length pink curly hair, in a sailor fuku, lying on the grown, with blood over her chest, right cheek and left hand, and her fuku ripped at various places. Her fuku was red with pink bows and pink pumps like Sailor Venus. The Shadow Demon was holding a green triangular pyramid that was rotation in the air slighting above the plam of it's hand. The Demon cackled and disappeared. Neptune and Uranus returned to thier human forms and carried the beaten girl to the car...

  


---------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now, next chapter we find out who the senshi is, what the pyramid was and who the demons are. 


	2. Sailor Flora's Guardian Point! Werewolf'...

All of the Senshi, including Sailor Moon were at Rei's temple. The injured senshi was there aswell.  
"So who are you, then?" asked Chibi-Usa facing the injured senshi.  
"Me?" the Senshi said, pointed to herself. Chibi-Usa nodded, "I'm Sailor Flora, protector of Nature and also of Earth."   


_(Flora is the Roman God of Spring and plants)_

"But isn't Tuxedo Kamen, the protector of the Earth?" asked Rei rudely.  
"She doesn't sound like a Senshi to me, and the Shadow Demon would have gone after her if she was, for her Guardian Point," said Sailor Flora, getting up to leave, "Thank-you for helping me, but I have to get my point back."  
Usagi got up and grabbed her by the arm, "Help us, we're all senshi, we should work together, oh and by the way, Tuxedo Kamen is my boyfriend, not a girl"  
"I thought you were sick, but you don't look it," snapped Chibi-Usa.  
Usagi coughed fakely.

* * * *

Half and hour later, Sailor Flora, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, were walking through a park in Tokyo. They arrived at a 20 foot tall oak.  
Sailor Flora raised her hands above her head, "Flora..." Pink petals started to swirl around the heels of Sailor Flora's pink pumps, slowly rising, "Petal..." The petals reached the top of her hands, "Blast!".  
The petals swirled around, horizontally, in between her hands. The petals swirl faster and faster making a pink beam, the pink beam if fire at the tree and it blows a hole in the side. The three senshi step inside the tree and there is a silverish metal platform. The platform drops down into a small room.  
The room had nothing in it.  
Sailor Flora stomped her foot on the metal floor, making a slight pinging noise, "Damn! They must have known I'd come back..."

* * * *

5 minutes later on their way back to Rei's Shrine, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon are wondering who Sailor Flora really is.  
"So who exactly are you?" asked Chibi Moon grabbing Flora by the shoulder.  
Flora shrugged Chibi Moon's hand off her shoulder, "It doesn't matter."  
At that point a brown furred creature tackled Flora to the ground.  
"Twinkle... Bell!" Chibi Moon raised her Tiwnkle Bell above her head, shook it and it fired a dozen pink ring-like beams. _(Note: Twinkle Bell has a different affect now since Helios has gone.)_  
The brown furred creature was knocked off Flora, so Flora quickly jumped to her feet, "Well, what do you know? Those guys sent a werewolf to get rid of us."  
The werewolf got up and pounced at Chibi Moon, knocking her into a tree. Chibi Moon slid down the tree and was slumped at the base of the tree unconscious. The werewolf pounced again, but this time for Sailor Moon, but just before the werewolf hit Sailor Moon, it was knocked back by a black cane.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" shouted Sailor Moon with relief.  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from a tree and kicked the werewolf in the stomach and smacking it over the head with his cane, "Sailor Moon, now!"  
"Now you gonna tell us who ya are?" said Sailor Moon looking at Flora was shocked at the power level of Sailor Moon.

* * * *

Ten minutes later, Usagi, Flora (in her human form) and Mamoru, with Chibi-Usa in his arms, are walking through a park talking.  
"My name's Barano Seizui," Flora said looking down at her feet.  
"Mine's Tsukino Usagi, this is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru and thats our future daughter, Chibi-Usa," said Usagi placing her hand on her chest, then point to Mamoru, then Chibi-Usa, "What is the Guardian Point?"  
Seizui stopped, "Well... it's one of four keys to open up the gate to the underworld. They were given to four senshi to protect, but I failed and -"  
Usagi cut her off, "There's more of you? Cool!"  
"We should go and get the other senshi and begin looking for the other senshi." said Mamoru.  
Usagi yawns, "I'm too tired and Chibi-Usa's already asleep. It can wait until another day."  
"I suppose..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, the senshi journey to Mount Fuji, to find another senshi and to find ot more about their new enemies. 


End file.
